dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Superman's Pal
"Superman's Pal" is the forty-ninth episode of . It depicts the problems Jimmy faces when Angela Chen dubs him "Superman's Pal" on TV. Now people are flooding to him asking for favors and looking for the chance to meet Superman. When Jimmy finds that this can help him gather the attention of a girl he's interested in, he soon finds that she's allied with one of Superman's deadliest enemies. Plot It's another day in the Daily Planet and an intern walks around with her excessive jewelry clanking. Jimmy watches her with desire and tells Clark that though he has asked her out she's rejected him twice. A TV newscast shows that there's a car chase just outside the building and Jimmy goes to take pictures, while Clark sneaks off to become Superman. Superman easily apprehends the fleeing truck but Angela tells her pilot to get lower as she "wants a better shot." Her helicopter crashes into another causing it to crash into a bridge. Superman manages to get the helicopter to safety but the bridge starts to collapse. Superman tells Jimmy to get the crew out of the helicopter while he fixes the bridge. After the chaos is over, Superman refuses to give Angela a statement and thanks Jimmy for his help. Angela, looking to cover for her lost footage, asks Jimmy for an interview. He politely refuses claiming, "I don't think I'd be real comfortable with that. ... But it's not like I'd call us pals or anything." Later, a newscast shows Angela interviewing Jimmy. However, the interview has been edited so that when Angela asks about Jimmy's relationship to Superman he claims that it's "Real comfortable. I'd call us pals." Angela then claims that Jimmy is Superman's pal. Tina then follows after Jimmy and asks him out much to his delight. Shortly afterward, people start to call Jimmy Superman's pal and he is given a free meal at a fancy restaurant. Jimmy talks to Tina about Superman and takes credit for a lot of things he didn't do. While Jimmy talks, he discovers the downside of being called Superman’s pal. A group of thugs recognize him and attack to get back at Superman. Tina calls for Superman's help and he comes to save Jimmy. Superman tells Tina that he does see Jimmy as a friend but Jimmy should clear up the "pal stuff." The next day, Jimmy tries to get Angela to take back the story but she refuses. People start to ask Jimmy for favors such as giving Superman a thank-you note, invite him to a party, do commercials, come to charity dinners and force people to turn down their music. He is also chased by a large group of girls who are more interested in meeting Superman than Jimmy himself. Tina shows up and helps Jimmy to escape. Tina takes Jimmy to a junkyard where she reveals her real love: Metallo. Metallo is angry with Tina for bringing him Jimmy rather than Lois but Tina assures him that Jimmy's just as good. Jimmy tries to escape in Tina's car but the keys are gone and she uses a magnet to drop him into the car masher. The masher is activated but the car is crushed only enough to trap Jimmy inside, not to hurt him. Clark overhears a distress call from Tina and heads off to the junkyard. Jimmy tries to warn Superman but it's too late. Metallo ambushes Superman and pummels him. Jimmy manages to escape the car and confronts Tina but her fighting skills are much greater than his. However, Jimmy manages to lock her in a closet and activates the magnet capturing Metallo and drops him into the masher. Metallo manages to escape and fights Superman some more but Jimmy manages to get Metallo to fall in. The masher is activated and superman keeps Metallo inside. At first, it seems that Metallo has been defeated but he soon emerges unscathed and hits Superman with Kryptonite rays. Thinking quickly, Jimmy picks up a car battery and hurls the acid at Metallo. While Metallo's body is unharmed, the Kryptonite falls out of his chest and he falls in after it. Metallo doesn't re-emerge. Later, Superman counsels Jimmy for what happened. He then gives Jimmy a watch that can release a distress signal that only Superman can hear. Cast Trivia * Final appearance of Metallo. However he does appear in the episode "Hereafter" and episode "Chaos at the Earth's Core." * Jimmy does have a Superman Signal Watch in the comics, however, in the comics he made it himself rather than Superman giving it to him. Quotes Category:STAS episodes